raining FRUK
by IamREADING
Summary: england sad because raining and wet and france is umberella! FRUK
1. umberella

A day, england was walking and the sky was rain on him. This made him sad. He was crying and was walking too. He was looking at the bushes when he saw umberella. Unberella was...

FRANCE umberella!

"hon hon hon, bonjour englad" says frace with umberella mouth. he looked sad and lonely england with his umberella eyes.

"hon hon hon, are you okay enland?" he asked, asking why engladn was sad.

"I am sad because of rain and i am wet because of rain!" england said, barely able to look at the unerella. He had a tradgic acident with an umberella where his mom died tragically.

"France says; hon hon hon, It's okay, I am umberea and I can help by being umberellas.!

"englad says; okay" and then pick the umerella up france and was not raining on anymore.

"thankyou frane" said england and they walk back except france doesn't walk because the his and umberella


	2. DRAMA

The story was really good so I made more! (I use spell checker this time my friend told me too because i can not typo!)

When they got back the house it was sunny but not because it was actually night but it wasn't raining so france umberella was not pen like he was before. England de-locks the door and then he walks in and then they go to the kitchen but then england was like

"actuall no i'll go to the living room because there are less cups there" (He had a tradgic backstory where the cups killed his mom again) and then he went to the living room. France is umbrella and was lstill on the floor in the hallway and he was crying because he has a tradic backstory where he is fallen to the floor and injured his umberella leg. (he has legs because how would he run away from anti-umberella dogs?) ANd then he pulls himself to the living room and then hits englan leg in anger.

"what are you doing you umberella" said england with pain.

"You lefty me on the floor like dog!" as said franc brella in sadness sad. He sit on sofa and turn on teevee. there is coronation street. FRANC MAKES THE TEEVEEE CUMBUST WITH PURE BROLLY ANGER.

"what the fuck" says the england with confusion of a thousand one eyed unicorns with afros.

"I AM ANGER WITH CORNATION STREET" said umbrelly brance. throwing remote control ant the booskhelf.

"DONB'T DO THAT THOSE ARE VERY OLD AND EXPEENSIVE!" england says as he divebombs at the shelf of books.

CRASH!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. UNICORNS AND AMERICA HAPPEN

The Book all fall down and the england did too also.!

"NO" says france umberalla as he falls over because his legs CUMBUST with shocking! The shelf fall and then hit england and he is so sad that he cough and then he's lying DOWN and it's really painful to move so he lies down and doesn't move and it's bad. THEN franmce is rolling along the floor as an umberella and he is crying becuse england is not moving and then he rolls a lot and then he hits england accidentaly and then england is so angry that a unicorn appears and pokes them both and they end up teleprotting to america's house.

"What the fucking hell" ENgland and france umberella but wiht no legs were lying on the floor in the american dining room in american how with american floor and america was eating burger. AMerica dropped burger in shock and it COMBUSTED on the plate and a single tear fel from ameirca's eye. england says sorry but frace can't speak because he is traumatized by the CUMBUSTING burger. Maerca stands up and says

"What the fuck ar e you guys doing here england and fance umberella" he said as he stands up. He then walks to the window and then he turns around and goes to the cuboard to get a new UNCUMBUSTED burger from the cuboard.

"What's wrong with ur leg broloroni" said amerca, asking a question.

"fuck it idk" said england. then they realized...

IT WAS GONE

* * *

Next chapter will be longer half term starts on saturday! :D


	4. WHAT

"FUCKING SHIT" says england and he is flailing because his leg is gone and ouch.

"holy shit dudeleroonie waht the fuckeroonie tyour leg is gone" says america as he said.

"I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT" says engand as he flails around crying umbecca fance. They are shockingly shocked. Everyone is standing except england because he has one leg and also except france he is rolling about on the floor because amerca's house is on a SLANT.

£duuuude" I'm gonna get a HOPEDOG! said amerca and he goes to the fridge and puts it in the microwave and then france legs CUMBUST onto englanbecause of shitty cokking and he cries.

"I WANT MY LEG" sais england and then he rools on a SLANT through the door and face umbella follows him and kthen amerca realized his mistakes and eran also in cryingness. And they are all RUNING REALLY FAST EXCEPT TWO ARE ROLLONG ALONG THEW PAVMENT.

They get to ebnand house and see through the window eng leg! It was because unicron wasn't careful and didn't study hard enough and he magic didn't on other leg so leg still THERE. ENgland so angry he pick up france ynrella up and THROUGH THROUGH THE WINDOW!

"AAAAAAAAAaaaa" says frac ubrella as he smashes glass and rollking.

England jumps thgrough window and triews to sow leg back on and then the japen jumps in and he is master sergen (also manga) and she sows it back on. France umbrell is lying on floor crying.

Then amerca climed up the window but the glass smashed and he fell and creamed;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then jepen had a heart attack before england could even say

"thankyou jepan for sewing my leg all up back on"(very sad cry cry) and a potato rollis out of his sergen blouse. Thge pottato is...

PHONE!

TBC


	5. LOTS OF DEATH AND HOT BOOTY

Enlgand picked up the phone and he was looking at it and it has one buttoon. It says; "no" on it and it is also potato as said before so there isn't much space for buttons on potato os yeah. Engand presseds the button and it RINGS a lot and then the someone picks up the other end of the line. "heello" said... GREMANY! "wha t the bloody fick man" said enand and hbe is talking on the phone to grenamy. SUDDEN SWITCH TO GEMANY POINT OF VIEw. Germay sit's down with his PLUSH RUMP on the chair because he is very confuse about that not japen. "ITLAY" he said and itley runs into room with legs (both of them) and he is italy (probably) Germany is asking "where is japep?" he askes england. "jepen had a heart attack before i could even say "thankyou jepan for sewing my leg all up back on" and gremay is heaving with greave and also really heavy fabulous buttocks. Italy loves his buttocks. marvelous booty mmm... And geray walks across the room to the window, and throw the poitato through window in sadness and grieve. Itlay says; "noooooo" with voice just like morgan freeman (that is canon now) and runnd to the window and through the window and to get hte potato phone but he is not superman OR batman so he falls a lot and breaks both his legs (and gremmy's heart) BACK TO ENGLAnd "bloody shit" says englansd as he puts phone on the floor and pick her up frace ubrelly. frace unbrella is actually alive but also a umbrella and amerca is dead. "WHY IS EVERYBOIDY DYING RIGHT NOW FRACE" says england sorrowly. "hoon hon hon lol idk" says Frace unbrella. TBC 


	6. screaming crying no

england is in GRIVE and is crying and is crying and they won't want the death to happen but people is dying too much for england to deal with so he i crying and frace ubrella is very manly now from tradgic backstory so now he is umbrella with SIXPACK and also chest hair but yeah. Gremany is walking through the window and he is angry and he pcik it up jepen and jepen is bleeging an lot and yes. "WHY IS THIS HAPPEN TO ME I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES" and lol what an emo. itley is wearing maid costume and is very gay. (not as gay as grammy) and they are all gay, because this is hetalia. Italy is ditting next to germmy who is sorrowing about dead jepen. england says "fucking what the ditts" and is also crying with grieve about everyithing. PLOT TWIST jepen is not master sergen and england leg fall off onece more again. "fucking shittin peepee" says england is schocked. ITLEY IS SO SHOCKEDE ABOUT CONUNDRUM THAT HE IS FAINTED AND IS CRY SINGLE TEAR OF SAD SCHO K. gremmy screams. everybody screams. potato phone is screams. sobbihng. crying. no. THEN amerca coems back to life and then he oges oer and youses his power of god burgers to make jepen alive agen... BUT I NO WORK. then he is sad because he is failut at life AGIN and it is sad. england is doing one leg dance and waving leg in hand is anger of leglessness. and frace urelly is dancing in leglessnes too because he is brubll a lot about screaming crying. no. TBC 


	7. GREMAY AND ITALE

Wrote this part in school! it be the short but the quality is better because I say so. Gonna write a chapter on about Gremayn and Itley dally lifes as countries but also pepple. Gremmy sits down in the chair, the chair it has plush seat cushions for Greman's unnaturally PLUSH RUMP. "Where is the berr?" soys he, being Gremany PROFFESSIONALLEY! "It's in my ass" says Itley angry. He kicks window with not so broke limb. Gremany suspicious eyes. Gremz stood the up and he look at the window who is kicked. "Why we don't the cinema?" said asked Itlee. "Yes" said gremay as he fixeded the window with incredible BOOTY POWERS! They go the cinema. "What we watch?" "Potatoe Massacre 5" says the grems as he look wistful in the distance. They go in the cinema and wath movie. Gremany is scared of movie and cower in chair! "Wuss" says Itley, he is MAN! and grow beard. Gremny cry, They leave. "You are a wuss" says Itayl. Itale carry Germny home on arms/beard/nipples. Then they fall in hole! "What" HOLE WAS ROMEON'S ASSHOLE! TBC 


End file.
